Peeping Tom
by Looneyman
Summary: Penelope has a stalker, but it's not who you would expect. Who is the stalker? Read on to find out, and you're free to guess. No flames please.
1. Bingo night

A/N: Here's a Sly/Penelope fic that I had an idea for recently. To make things clear, this story was NOT inspired by 'Stalked' by A. Penelope Quill. This was inspired by a TV drama I saw recently. I can't remember the name. As it's a mystery, you're welcome to post your suggestions as to what you think is going on. It's annoying that only allow two genres because this is a mystery/drama/suspense.

Disclaimer: Looney Tunes and all associated characters are owned by the great Warner Brothers. Therefore, this story is being written with no profit motive. Anyone else that might appear is owned by their respective owners, other than the characters that I have created (you'll know who)

**Bingo night**

It was just a standard night in the city, at about 9:00. Most of the Looney Tunes were at the Looney bingo club that night for a bingo tournament. The club had closed specially for this bingo tournament that the Looney Tunes were holding. The only people that weren't present were egghead Jr, who was secretly in the Foxcave and Wile E coyote, who was tinkering in his lab. The tunes had been divided into pairs for the tournament, mostly husband and wife or couples. Melissa had brought her fertile egg with her so she could still join in the tournament. She always kept half an eye on the egg to make sure it was safe. Each pair had about 3 bingo cards and several chips. Pepe le pew was the bingo master. Nobody was sure of who was winning at the moment. The match had only just started and was scheduled to go on until midnight. The only code that had been called so far was E49. There were prizes for the first to finish one line, the first to finish one card and the first to finish all cards. Penelope's brother Paul had come to the city recently, but he wanted some time alone, as he had recently suffered a bitter divorce. He had come round not only to visit his sister, but also to see if he could find a new home in the city and try and forget what had happened. Penelope was being very supportive to him and had helped him get an apartment in the flat she both lived in and now worked in as the landlady. She got the job because she was the granddaughter of the original landlord. He had left the job to her in his will, as he had past away about a month ago. Sylvester was perfectly happy about the current situation and fully understood what was happening. He had met her Paul earlier in the week when he arrived in the city. Paul looked very similar to Penelope when it came to the colouring of his fur. He was taller than Penelope but shorter than Sylvester. He also had bright blue eyes and a very thin tail. Everyone had given him a great welcome but only Sylvester was told about his emotional predicament. He was a little disappointed that he wasn't at the bingo but fully understood that he didn't want to. Plus Paul didn't really like playing Bingo. While they had been playing, Penelope had been constantly thinking of her brother. She didn't know what he was going through, as she hadn't been married before. She had become good friends with Pepe le pew but never loved him at all. She always wondered if Pepe would find his ideal partner one day though. She began thinking about possible partners for both Pepe and Paul. This thought process was interrupted by Pepe le pew calling out the first number of the night.

"I27." Pepe's voice made Penelope jump but she quickly looked down at the cards that she and Sylvester had. Two of the cards had the code I27 on them. She placed one of the chips on one of them while Sylvester placed a chip on the other. Sylvester did notice Penelope entering the thought pattern just before the number had been called. After placing his counter, he looked over at Penelope. Penelope looked back at him and smiled.

"Were you thinking of Paul?" Sylvester asked. Penelope nodded in response.

"I was wondering in he would find another partner."

"I'm sure he will. It's just a matter of finding the right person, just like we found each other after me and Sylvia split."

"But I do hope he finds someone. I feel the same about Pepe as well."

"No offence, but that's an unusual thing for you to say considering what he's done in the past."

"That's all past though. I have forgiven him."

"That's true."

"D11." Pepe called out. The code D11 was only on one of their cards. Sylvester allowed Penelope to mark the number with one of the counters.

"But who would fall for somebody like Pepe le pew?" Sylvester asked.

"To be honest, I really don't know. If they weren't related already, Fifi la Fume would." Penelope replied.

"But like you said, they're related."

"I do hope he does find someone."

"B22." Pepe called out. The two cats didn't have that code on any of their cards so they didn't have to do anything. Penelope did notice some of the others place a counter on their cards, but nobody still had any idea of who was winning.

"Penelope, how long is Paul going to be visiting for?" Sylvester asked.

"About a week." Penelope replied.

"Ok."

"Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." Penelope was a little suspicious but she let it slide. She did get the feeling that he was up to something though.

"D13" Pepe called out. All three of the cats' cards had that code on them so they were all marked with the counters. Penelope had a quick glance around the room to see if she could get any idea if anybody was getting close to getting a line. She could see Daffy smiling the usual evil smile when he's close to getting something so assumed that he was very close to getting a line. However, if trends were to follow, the next number would give Bugs and Lola a line and they would get their first. She looked at the two rabbits and they were showing their normal facial expression. All Penelope could do was wait and see what would happen on the next number.

"F6." Pepe called out. A split second after that number was called out, the room was suddenly filled by Aaooga's howl, making everyone in the room leap about a foot in the air, literally.

"Bingo!" Tweety shouted when everyone had landed. Daffy started banging his head on the bingo table in frustration.

"Aw shoot! One more number and we would have had it." Daffy moaned. Melissa was rubbing his back to try and calm him down, but was not having much luck. Everyone else began to applaud the two canaries.

"That's a twist." Penelope muttered.

* * *

The bingo tournament did indeed finish at midnight. Tweety and Aaooga had won the first line prize, which was $200,000. Porky and Petunia won the first complete card prize, which was $500,000 and Granny won the all three complete prize, which was $1,000,000. All in all, everyone present had a good time but Daffy was a little upset that he didn't win. He was able to control his anger though. Sylvester was driving Penelope back to her block of flats after the tournament had finished. The block of flats was on the edge of town and had about 20 apartments. Penelope was in room 1; the biggest room in the apartment while her brother was in room 2. The building looked very classical, coloured white with black outline around each of the windows. The car park outside was relatively small, so it was fortunate that there weren't many occupants at the moment. When Sylvester and Penelope arrived back at about 12:15, they found Paul waiting for them outside. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Penelope was quite surprised to see him so went to greet him when Sylvester stopped the car.

"Hello sis." Paul greeted.

"I thought you'd be asleep." Penelope said.

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh well, how are you feeling?"

"I feel a little better. I don't know how long it will take to get over it completely."

"I understand."

"How was your night?"

"It went well. Didn't win though."

"Oh well."

"Hi there Paul." Sylvester greeted.

"Hello Sylvester." Paul replied.

"How are you settling in?"

"Fairly well."

"Want a drink before you go home Sylvester?" Penelope asked.

"Sure." Sylvester replied.

"Then let's head into my apartment." Penelope opened the front door and then led the three cats into her apartment block. The main room was a combination of lounge and dining room. There was a bathroom and a kitchen also accessible from the room, as well as Penelope's room. The main room was furnished with a sofa, a single table, a few chairs and a television set. The television had a Video/DVD combo unit and satellite television. There were shelves around the room with numerous antique plates. They belonged to Penelope's grandfather and he had left them to her in his will as well as the building. When they were in the light, Sylvester noticed a drop of some sort on Paul's cheek. He began to worry, thinking that something had happened while Penelope was gone.

"Paul are you ok?" Sylvester asked.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"It looks like you're sweating."

"Oh that… I fell asleep while you were gone and had a bit of a nightmare."

"Did you?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ok. What do you two want to drink?"

"Just a glass of coke." Sylvester replied.

"Water." Paul said.

"Ok, I'll be back." Penelope went off into the kitchen and came back a couple of minutes later with the drinks that had been requested along with a glass of water for herself. The three sat on the sofa to drink their drinks, with Penelope sitting between Sylvester and Paul.

"So who did win the tournament?" Paul asked.

"The first line went to Tweety and Aaooga." Penelope replied.

"The two canaries?"

"Two of our best friends." Sylvester added.

"Didn't you and Tweety hate each other before?" Paul asked.

"We used to be, but we're friends now."

"Why the change of heart?"

"You'd probably have a change of heart after being trapped in a haunted mansion for over a day."

"What?"

"I'll say no more." Sylvester didn't want to remember that first incident with Count Sleety, which was a very long time ago now.

"Ok."

"The first to fill a complete card were Porky and Petunia." Penelope said.

"And who won the whole thing?" Paul asked.

"Granny, our current bingo champion."

"Why do you always call that old lady Granny?"

"Nobody knows her real name. She just doesn't say her true name."

"I see." Sylvester had finished his glass of coke and then turned to face Penelope.

"Penelope, I'd better go to get some sleep. Junior will worry if I'm not there tomorrow morning." Sylvester said.

"Sure thing Sly." Penelope replied.

"I'll give you a ring tomorrow morning." Sylvester and Penelope shared a quick but compassionate kiss before Sylvester left the building to head back home. This left Penelope and Paul on the couch. Penelope finished her drink and stood up.

"Paul, I'm heading to bed now. I'm pretty tired." Penelope said.

"Ok sis, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Paul replied. He stood up and the two hugged each other before Paul left Penelope's apartment to head back to his own. Penelope went to her room, changed out of the dress she was wearing and climbed into bed and under the covers. Before falling asleep, she leaned over, turned on the sidelight and picked up a picture that was on her bedside table. The picture was of herself, her brother and his ex-wife. Her name was Christine and she looked a little like Fifi la fume. The picture had been taken when they had gone on a holiday together about 2 years ago. They had gone to the Amazon for a 2 week hike through the jungle. Christine had been very wild in her heart and loved those sorts of adventures. Penelope was very sad that she and Paul had split, as she got on with her incredibly well. Penelope wasn't sure as to the reason for the split as Paul hadn't told her. She certainly wouldn't intrude to try and find out. She looked at the picture for about 5 minutes before finally putting it back on the table and turning the sidelight out. She very soon fell asleep, exhausted by the evening's activities. She had no idea that there was a tiny camera in the corner of her room, above her bed, watching her.


	2. A stalker

**A stalker**

Penelope had quite a long lie in that morning. She was incredibly tired out from the previous night. She hadn't been disturbed for the entire night, completely oblivious of the camera in her room. She already had the day planned out. Her and Paul were going on a tour of the town with Sylvester and his son. They were going to introduce him to all of their friends in the town. Then they were going to watch a movie in the evening. By the time Penelope woke up, it was about 11:00. Sylvester would be arriving at about 12:30, so she had an hour and a half to get herself ready. She put on a dressing gown and went to her bathroom to have a nice refreshing shower to help her wake up. Her bathroom was fairly small but it had everything she needed. The walls were coated in tiles decorated with red roses. The shower was fairly small but it was big enough. There was also everything else that you would expect to find in a bathroom. Penelope began having her shower not realising that there was another camera in the room. This one was located just above the shower cubicle pointing straight down. Like the camera in her room, it was too small to be seen. It was actually filming her having her shower, with her having absolutely no idea. Penelope spent about 20 minutes in the shower before she came out, wrapped a towel around her and returned to her room. She sat on her bed with her towel wrapped around her and had a look at the clock on her bedside table. She was excited about giving Paul a tour of the city, although she was very nervous as to how he would react when he would meet Tweety and Aaooga. She would hope that he would be able to control his natural instincts to try and catch the two canaries. If that happened, she would have to restrain him. That wouldn't be easy as he was very strong. It may be necessary for Sylvester to help restrain him. They would probably introduce Paul to the canaries last. Penelope was wondering how Paul would get on with all of their friends, not just the canaries. She decided to dress in normal casual wear for the day and change into smart wear later. When she was dressed, she went into the living room and turned on the telly before heading into the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea. The TV had been turned onto a news channel for the moment. There was nothing special on the news at the moment, just the usual events that happened. Soon after the kettle had finished boiling and Penelope had made herself some tea, there was a knock on the door. Penelope had to put her tea on the table to answer the door, expecting it to be her brother. When she opened the door, there was a yellow male cat in front of her. He was dressed in a shirt and shorts. He was about the same size of Penelope and had similar colour markings to Sylvia. He also had a newspaper in his hand. Penelope just looked blankly at the guest, knowing what he wanted.

"Oh, hi Bruce." Penelope muttered.

"Penelope, can you…" Bruce began but Penelope cut him off.

"Unlock your room door. Sure, sure." Penelope opened a cupboard next to the door and pulled out a set of keys. The keys she pulled out were the master keys for all the rooms in the building. She grabbed the keys and went with Bruce to his room, number 4. She unlocked his door and then looked at him.

"Bruce, this is the 3rd time this week. You really need to remember your keys. The doors auto lock when they close." Penelope said.

"Look, I'm absent minded." Bruce protested. Penelope just smirked and replied sarcastically.

"I haven't noticed."

"I'll pin a reminder to my door so I don't forget."

"You said that last time. If I didn't know better, I'd say that you forget your keys just so you have to knock on my door." Both Penelope and Bruce sniggered at this remark.

"I know you're taken and I'm not bothered. Thanks for letting me back into my room." Bruce went back into his room and closed the door. Penelope tutted to herself and went back down to her room. She actually saw Paul waiting outside her room. He was knocking on her door and waiting for her response.

"Morning Paul." Penelope called out. Paul nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to look at Penelope.

"Where were you?" Paul asked.

"One of the guests was locked out of his room."

"Does that happen often?"

"It's happened to the same person for the third time this week." Paul and Penelope both laughed together at this.

"How long will it be until your boyfriend comes?" Penelope looked at her watch. It was now 11:30.

"Sylvester will be here in about an hour." Penelope opened the door to her room and went inside.

"Like a drink before he arrives?" Penelope asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Before giving Paul a tour of the town and introducing him to their friends, Sylvester, Penelope and Paul had a mixed lunch in Penelope's apartment block. After lunch, they took Paul around the town and introduced him to all of their friends. Sylvester Jr. was with them, playing on his PSP, not paying much attention to what was happening around him. They were currently sitting on a small bench in the park in the centre of town. They had just finished introducing Paul to Porky and Petunia. It had now come to the moment where they would introduce Paul to Tweety and Aaooga. They had agreed to meet in the park, so Paul could be restrained easily if needed. Besides, the canaries' house was far too small. They were waiting for the canaries to arrive at the bench. They had only been waiting for about five minutes so far. A few people had walked past them and not paid much attention to them. After about 10 minutes of waiting, Sylvester saw Tweety and Aaooga flying up the path, with Becky clinging onto her mother's back. He tapped Penelope and Paul on the shoulder to get their attention and then waved at Tweety. Tweety waved back at the cats and the canaries flew over to the bench.

"Good afternoon Tweety, Aaooga, Becky." Penelope greeted.

"Morning Penelope." Aaooga replied.

"And you must be Paul." Tweety said, looking at Paul.

"Yes, that's me." Paul replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Paul." The canaries were keeping a safe distance from Paul just in case hid feline instincts suddenly took over. Although they were a safe distance, Tweety did offer his wing in friendship. Sylvester and Penelope held their breath and waited to see what would happen. They were prepared to leap in to save Tweety if they had too. Paul took Tweety's wing ever so gently and the two shook hands. Paul looked at the canaries and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tweety." He let go of Tweety's ring and put his hand on his lap. Penelope and Sylvester sighed in relief.

"If you don't mind me asking, how are you able to control your natural instincts?" Aaooga asked.

"Easy, I'm allergic to birds. I can touch them but I can't eat them." Paul replied. Penelope gave herself a mental slap on the head. She suddenly remembered that allergy that Paul had; he had had it ever since he was young. Becky decided to peep over her mother's shoulder to see what was happening. Paul noticed the small canary and looked at her.

"Who's that?" Paul asked.

"This is our daughter Becky." Tweety replied. Becky flew off her mother's back and onto Sylvester Jr's shoulder. The kitten was still engrossed in the PSP, but he did register that Becky had landed on his shoulder. The young canary began watching the PSP, completely engrossed in what was going on. She didn't know enough to know what was going on though.

"So where are you staying Paul?" Tweety asked.

"In Penelope's block of flats." Paul replied.

"The ones she inherited?"

"Yeah."

"How are you enjoying the town?"

"It's a nice town. I'm going to like it here."

"Are you guys busy tonight?"

"On that note Penelope, you're going to watch a movie tonight aren't you?" Paul asked.

"Yes, we're going to watch a surprise movie." Penelope replied.

"It's still a surprise." Sylvester added.

"Why do you ask?"

"You haven't brought me tickets have you?" Paul asked.

"We thought we'd ask if you wanted to come before we brought the tickets."

"I'll let you two have your time together and stay in my room."

"Sure thing."

"No offence, but you sound like a bit of a loner." Tweety said.

"Tweety, he's just been through a rather tough time." Penelope said.

"I'd rather not say what's been happening." Paul added.

"Ok then, sorry." Tweety replied.

"Tweety, we'd better go. It's been a pleasure to meet you Paul." Aaooga said.

"Ok then. Come on Becky." Becky jumped off of Sylvester Jr. and onto her father's back. Tweety then flew over to Aaooga.

"We'll see you guys whenever we see you." Tweety said.

"See you guys." Sylvester replied as the Canaries flew off. This left the four cats on the park bench. Sylvester Jr. was still playing on his PSP, still completely engrossed in the device.

"Penelope, did you know that Paul couldn't eat birds?" Sylvester asked.

"I did remember when he mentioned it actually." Penelope replied.

"You forgot that!" Paul exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm a little embarrassed." Paul put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I forgive you."

"Thanks."

* * *

Much later that evening, Sylvester and Penelope were both standing outside the cinema in the town. They had gone to a small cinema very near the block of flats that Penelope owned. The cinema was called Alpha films. Sylvester had chosen this small cinema rather than the big cinema as it was often much quieter. They also replayed old classic movies as well as showing new movies. The two cats had just watched the old classic 'Casablanca'. The cinema exterior was also a classic looking building. There were statues of famous movie stars such as Marilyn Monroe outside. They made enough money out of people coming to see old classics rather than modern new productions. The two cats were standing outside Sylvester's car.

"Do you want a lift back?" Sylvester asked.

"I'll walk. The block of flats is within walking distance. Besides, I need the exercise." Penelope replied.

"Ok then. I'll give you a ring tomorrow."

"Goodnight Sylvester."

"And you Penelope." Before Sylvester climbed into the car, the two cats engaged in a compassionate kiss. It lasted about 10 minutes before Penelope broke away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sylvester climbed into his car as he said this. He waved to Penelope before driving off. Penelope waved back before walking back home. In order to get back to the flats, she had to take a route through an alleyway. She did know this but it had only just clicked in her head. She began walking down the alleyway nervously, remembering the story Sylvia had told her about what had happened to her in an alleyway. She walked down the alley slowly and nervously, hoping that nothing bad would happen on the way back. As she was walking down, a sudden chill went down her spine. She had a sudden feeling of paranoia. She nervously looked around the area, but saw nobody.

"My imagination." Penelope muttered. She resumed walking down the alleyway, being ever cautious as she went. As she was walking, she suddenly heard a clanging from the alleyway. She quickly turned around but saw nobody. However, a lid had been knocked off a nearby dustbin.

"Who's there?" Penelope called out. There was absolutely no response at all. She began to feel very nervous. She felt as though there was somebody around, but just couldn't see anyone. She proceeded to walk again, but this time even more cautious. There was another sound from the alleyway; this time it was a rustle. Penelope spun round but still couldn't see anyone. A drop of sweat ran down the side of her face as she looked around. She could feel her heart begin racing out of fear. She could even hear it beating. Luckily, the alleyway didn't go on for much longer and the block of flats was virtually next to the alley. Penelope walked again, even more cautiously and slowly. There came one final sound from the alley. This time it sounded like footsteps. When she heard this, she freaked out and ran. She quickly got out of the alley and into the door to the block of flats. Once inside, she gave a huge sigh of relief and went into her room, as she now knew that she was safe. When she was in the room, she had a quick glance around. She noticed that the red light on the phone in the far corner was flashing. This told her that she had a voice message waiting for her. She wasn't particularly in the mood for listening but decided to listen anyway. She went over to the phone and pushed a button on the phone.

"You were called today at 20:00 hours. The caller withheld their number." The machine said before the message began to play. The voice was incredibly spooky and low pitched. It had also been altered by mechanical means.

"Hello there Penelope. You don't know me, but I know you. I know your every move. I know about your brother and your boyfriend. I knew that you were going to the cinema tonight. I know everything that you did last night as well. You cannot escape my watch. I'll be watching you forever. You cannot get rid of me. You do not even though who I am, and you can't fight whom you can't see or know. I'll say now that the only way to get rid of me is to sell me your body in person. I shall eave you details at a later date. If you try and get the police or any law enforcer involved, then the one you love dies! You have been warned." A wave of fear flooded over Penelope. She had a stalker. Nothing like this had ever happened to her, not including the incidents with Pepe le pew. Sylvester had to be told about this, but there was no way she would be able to sleep peacefully now.


	3. Decisions

**Decisions **

Penelope got almost no sleep that night. Knowing that she had a stalker had traumatized her. She did try to ring Sylvester but he was asleep when she rang and never answered the phone. She left a message on his answer phone and then tried to get to sleep, but she just couldn't. By the time morning came, she was still awake, only getting about an hour's sleep and still wearing what she was wearing the previous night. She was sitting in the lounge at about 10:00 with a sense of dread completely overwhelming her. She had no idea of what she should do. Her mind was in utter turmoil about the message from last night. She dared not tell the authorities because of the threat that was left on the message. Whoever her stalker was, he was threatening to kill Sylvester; at least she assumed it was Sylvester he was targeting. She had chained her door shut so she can open it a little without being put in danger of whoever was at the door. She went into the kitchen to make herself a drink in an attempt to calm herself down. This proved to be difficult, as she was shaking like a leaf all of the time. She was eventually able to pour herself a glass of water for herself and sit down on the couch. When she began drinking, her main phone rang. This sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't tell who was calling her by looking at the phone, as it was fairly old fashioned. She was far too paranoid to answer the phone; she just sat on the couch and waited for the phone to stop. Eventually, it did stop, causing Penelope to give a sigh of relief. She drank her water and looked back up into space, trying to figure out what to do. This didn't last long, as her mobile phone began to ring. She was very nervous but she plucked up the courage to go into her room to have a look. She gave a huge sigh of relief when she saw Sylvester's number on the screen. Without hesitation, she picked up the mobile phone and answered it.

"Hi Sylvester." Penelope greeted.

"Penelope are you ok? I tried to ring your landline just a moment ago but you didn't answer." Sylvester asked over the phone.

"That was you who tried to ring?"

"Penelope are you ok? You sound worried."

"Sylvester, can you come round here right now please? It's urgent."

"It doesn't sound like you've got good news."

"Sylvester, please can you come round here?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, and can you not bring Sylvester Jr? It might be bad for him to know what's happening."

"You're making it sound very bad. I'll be round as soon as I can."

"Thank you Sylvester." Penelope hung up on her end and went back into the living room to wait. She was very tired from not getting any sleep that night. She was very close to falling asleep right now but she was paranoid about falling asleep. She was actually just about to when she heard a knock at her door. This awakened a fear in Penelope's heart but she went to open the door anyway. As long as the door was kept closed with the chain, nobody could force it open. She opened the door as far as the chain would allow and had a look at who was on the other side. She was relieved to see her brother on the other side of the door.

"Are you ok Penelope?" Paul asked.

"Hold on a minute." Penelope replied. She shut the door, undid the chain and opened it again to allow her brother in. He walked in and looked at Penelope, who was showing signs of both fear and tiredness.

"Penelope, you don't look well. Are you ok?"

"No Paul, I'm not ok."

"What's bothering you?"

"I'll tell you later. Sylvester's coming round in a minute and I'll tell you both then."

"Ok, that would make sense."

* * *

A few minutes later, the bell outside rang; telling Penelope that someone outside the building was waiting. Penelope immediately knew who this was. She stood up, grabbed her keys and went to open the front door. Paul came with her, worried about his sister. As Penelope had hoped, Sylvester was outside. He was a little taken aback that Penelope was wearing what she was wearing the previous night but shrugged it off.

"Morning Sylvester." Penelope greeted. She also gave him a big hug to try and comfort herself. Sylvester returned the hug and looked at Paul, who was standing just inside the building. After Penelope pulled away from the hug, Sylvester looked at her.

"Morning Penelope, are you ok?" Sylvester asked.

"No I'm not. Something terrible happened last night."

"What happened?" Both Paul and Sylvester asked.

"Come into my room and I'll tell you both." Penelope led Sylvester and Paul into her room and they all sat down on the couch. Penelope was sitting in the middle with her arm around Sylvester to try and comfort herself.

"So…what's happened?" Paul asked.

"After me and Sylvester had finished at the cinema, I decided to walk home for some exercise." Penelope began.

"When did the trouble start?" Sylvester asked.

"When I was walking through an alleyway that I had to pass through to get back here, I constantly got the feeling that somebody was following me. I also kept on hearing things coming from the alleyway but could not see anything."

"What kind of sounds?" Paul asked.

"Clanging, a rustling sound and finally some footsteps. When I heard the footsteps, I ran back here."

"That was probably the wisest move that you could've done."

"It doesn't end there. When I returned to my room, there was a message on my answer phone. The message absolutely terrified me. I couldn't sleep during the night because of that."

"What was the message?" Sylvester asked. Penelope swallowed a hard lump of saliva that had built up in her throat. She stood up and walked over to the phone.

"I can't describe it. I saved the message so you could hear it." Penelope gulped again and pressed the message replay button on the phone and the loudspeaker button so Paul and Sylvester could hear the message. As the message played, Penelope covered her ears, as she didn't want to hear the message again. Sylvester and Paul grew wide-eyed as they listened to the message. They could not believe what they were hearing. They now understood why Penelope was so upset. When the recording finished, Sylvester stood up and gave Penelope a compassionate hug. Paul couldn't believe it either. He had just been trough difficult times and now his sister was going through tough times. He was speechless about the revelation that she had a stalker.

"Penelope, I don't believe this has happened to you." Sylvester said.

"What do I do?" Penelope asked.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure."

"Penelope, why don't you move out so the stalker won't be able to find you here?" Paul suggested.

"What do you mean?" Sylvester asked.

"My ex-wife had this problem before. I allowed her to stay with me until her stalker was found and arrested."

"But I can't leave the business unattended." Penelope protested.

"I'll look after it for you."

"Are you sure that you'll be ok with this?"

"I've run something like this before. Remember the hotel I used to own?" Penelope gave herself another mental slap on the head.

"Of course, I forgot you once owned a hotel. Thank you for your help."

"I'll help you pack Penelope." Sylvester said.

"Thank you Sylvester." Penelope replied.

* * *

When Sylvester said he'd help pack, what ended up happening was that he did the packing while Penelope caught up on some sleep. Paul was also helping Sylvester get Penelope's belongings together. There was a single suitcase for Penelope's essential belongings that Sylvester was packing for Penelope. Paul was dividing his time between helping Sylvester and getting belongings of his own from his room and bringing them down into Penelope's room, since he would be in there until Penelope's stalker was captured. Penelope was asleep on her bed. Now that Sylvester and Paul were going to help her, she could sleep easily for a few minutes. She would try and catch up on some more sleep during the night. While Paul was bringing some of his belongings downstairs, he came across a cat that was entering the building. This was a light blue female cat wearing a postman's uniform. She had a bunch of letters in her hand, some in white envelopes and some in brown envelopes. Paul saw the cat and stopped. The post-lady looked at him and came towards him.

"Excuse me, do you know if Penelope is awake?" The post-lady asked.

"She's catching up on some sleep at the moment. Why?" Paul asked.

"Oh, I've got some unusual letters for her and I wasn't sure whether she would want to accept them or not."

"Unusual?"

"They don't contain letters, they contain CD's. We found that out in the sorting office. They've been marked with a CD stamp."

"That is strange."

"Would she want them?"

"I don't know. She had a bad incident last night."

"Really, what happened?"

"I shouldn't really say."

"How do you know of this incident anyway? Are you related to Penelope?"

"I'm her brother. The name's Paul." Paul offered his hand in friendship. The post-lady took his hand and they shook.

"The name's Rachael."

"A pleasure to meet you Rachael." Paul let go of Rachael's hand and looked at the wad of mail in her hand.

"Is all that mail for her?"

"Some of it is for some of the guests, but she'll need to sort through it and deliver it to the respective people."

"But what about the ones with CD's?"

"If I give them to you, if she doesn't want them, she can return them to the sorting office."

"Ok, I'll let her know. Thanks a lot." Paul accepted the mail and Rachael left the building, not looking back once. Paul went back into Penelope's room to place more of his belongings in the room. He firstly had to place the mail that Rachael had given him on the desk. Sylvester didn't pay much notice, as he packing the last of Penelope's belongings. When Sylvester looked up after packing the load that he had, he noticed all the mail on the desk and went over and had a look.

"When did this arrive?" Sylvester asked.

"Just now. I met the post-lady just outside." Paul replied.

"So that's who you were talking to. I heard the conversation in here."

"So you know about the letters containing CD's?"

"Mmm. I don't understand it though."

"That was Rachael wasn't it?"

"Yeah. She is pretty."

"She does turn a few heads but she shows no interest in romance at all."

"Doesn't she?"

"As a matter of fact, I've heard rumours that she's a homosexual."

"A lesbian?"

"It's only a rumour. I don't know for certain."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, that's the last of Penelope' belongings. I think we're ready to go. Just need to wake her up first." Paul and Sylvester went into Penelope's bedroom. She was still asleep but they had to wake her, as Sylvester was ready to leave. Sylvester gently shook her on the shoulder to wake her up. Penelope opened an eye and looked at Sylvester.

"Penelope, your belongings are packed up. We're ready to go now." Sylvester said. Penelope yawned and sat up. She then looked at both Paul and Sylvester.

"Ok. I'll have some more sleep when I'm in the car." Penelope replied.

"Penelope, there was a delivery of post just now, but some of them contain CD's." Paul said.

"CD's? Odd." Penelope got up and went to the desk where the letters were. She felt all the ones that were addressed to her and saw the ones that had been marked with the CD stamp.

"The ones with the CD stamp, those contain the CD's right?" Penelope asked. Paul nodded in response. Penelope had a think for a couple of minutes before deciding on what she should do with the CD's.

"Paul, if I leave the CD's with you, can you check what's on them?" Penelope asked.

"Sure. I'll let you know of what's on them." Paul replied.

"Thanks. Let me just tell you a couple more things." Penelope led Paul to the cabinet that contained all the spare keys. She opened the cupboard and showed Paul all of the keys, pointing to one set in particular.

"Those keys are the master keys for all the rooms in the building. I'll take the keys for this room only. You can use the master keys to get about. Other than that, you'll know what you're doing right?" Penelope asked.

"Sure, I know." Paul replied.

"Ok then. That book has a list of who's in which room right now." Penelope pointed to a green book in the cabinet. Paul nodded in response.

"Penelope, you can leave everything to me."

"Thank you Paul." Penelope gave her brother a tight hug. Paul returned the hug but this didn't last long. Penelope broke away and went over to Sylvester, who was holding the suitcase that contained the belongings Penelope was taking.

"Paul, I'll be in contact. Good luck." Penelope said.

"Enjoy yourself." Paul replied as Sylvester and Penelope left. Paul went to the envelopes that contained the CD's and opened them. None of the CD's were in boxes, but free to slide around in the envelopes. Paul took all of the CD's to the CD player that was in the room. He was now going to find out what was on these CDs'.


	4. More suspects

A/N: The beginning of this chapter is slightly suggestive. Some reader discretion is advised.

**More suspects**

When Paul had put on the first CD, the first thing he heard from the CD player was grunting and moaning. This already sent a shiver down Paul's spine; if Penelope heard this she would have been terrified. The CD wasn't finished though, while the grunting and moaning was going on, the same voice that was on Penelope's answer phone played. This also sent shivers down Paul's spine. The thought that there was somebody after his sister for legitimate reasons made him extremely concerned.

"I know you're there Penelope. I know that you're listening to this CD. I know that you can hear the video in the background. One day in the short future, that will be you and me; enjoying something that you frenchies are known for. Your American friend will not be able to stop me. I will have my way with you very, very soon. I'll bring all of the video's, like the one in the background, for us to enjoy. You will enjoy it. Oh, and by…" At that point, the CD jumped and stopped playing. The grunting and moaning had continued throughout the recording. Paul immediately took the CD out of the CD player. He didn't know what to do with it. He wanted to destroy it but something in his head told him not to. Paul saw the logic in not destroying the disc; it could be used as evidence if the stalker was caught. He also didn't know whether he should tell Penelope about this message. He had said that he would tell her but now he was having second thoughts on whether he should. He didn't want to put her under any added stress. He did notice that the CD had a bit of fluff on the surface. That explained the jump, but he couldn't recognise the fluff. He put the CD he was holding and took the other CD that Penelope had been sent. He was nervous about putting the CD on though, judging on the content of the first CD, but he decided that he would just see what was on the CD. Much to his relief, this CD wasn't from the stalker; it was from Pepe le pew.

"Bonjour Penelope. I trust that you are well. I know it isn't like me to send you a CD letter, but by doing this, I can ensure that you'll know it's me. I received an anonymous call telling me to keep as far away from you as possible. The message made me shiver in my room. I have a fear that somebody is after you for some reason. I just hope that this reaches you before you meet trouble. Be safe. Au revior. Pepe le pew." Paul didn't know that Pepe was being targeted as well. He knew that Sylvester was a target. He took the CD out of the player and put it on the desk, separate from the other disc. He decided to wait until Penelope contacted Paul before telling her about the messages that were on the CD's. He was still unsure as to how Penelope would react to the first message. He was about to make himself a drink when the front bell rang. He grabbed the master key and went to the door. Outside, there was a grey delivery cat with a white chest. He was holding a large bouquet of flowers with a romantic note attached.

"Hello there, I've got a delivery for Penelope la kitty." The cat said.

"Penelope isn't in. She won't be back for a while." Paul replied.

"Do you know where she's gone?"

"I really shouldn't say for security reasons."

"Has something being going on with her?"

"Yes. I won't say what though."

"Are you related to Penelope?"

"Yes. I'm her brother. I'll take that and give it to her when I see her."

"Thank you sir." The cat gave the bouquet to Paul and walked off. Paul went back inside with the bouquet and sat down on the sofa in his temporary room. Out of a mixture of curiosity and concern for Penelope, Paul read the note attached to the bouquet. He wanted to be sure that the note wasn't threatening in any way. Thankfully, the note wasn't threatening in any way.

"Dearest Penelope. I send you this bouquet as a symbol of my love to you. Your eyes are like diamonds. Your tail reminds me of a soothing breeze when it flickers around. Your personality is like a beautiful rose, colourful and beautiful. Your admirer, Claude."

"Who's Claude?" Paul thought to himself after reading the message. He decided to ask Penelope when he had the chance. He also decided to give her a ring later on that day to see how she was and to tell her about the message. He went into the kitchen to make himself a drink but then something caught his eye. Light from the light bulb had reflected off his watch and then reflected off something else on the ceiling, causing a noticeable glint. Before making a drink, he climbed on the work surfaces to where the glint had come from and saw a small camera sticking out of the ceiling. It was so small that he had to really look to find the camera. This sent a shiver down Paul's spine. This was not a security camera; it meant that somebody had installed cameras to watch Penelope. It was obvious that this was the stalker, but the question was still who was stalking Penelope. He immediately decided to search the apartment for any other cameras.

* * *

Later that day, at Sylvester's house, Penelope had finally settled into her temporary accommodation. She had also taken a nap to catch up on the sleep that she had lost. She was now sitting in the lounge with a cup of hot chocolate with her arm around Sylvester. Sylvester Jr. was sitting on the floor in front of them reading a comic book. He had not been told about what had happened to Penelope, as it may traumatise him. Sylvester and Penelope were just watching some television. There wasn't anything particularly interesting on at the moment, so they were just watching the news.

"How are you feeling?" Sylvester asked.

"A little better." Penelope replied.

"What is this all about?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Son, you really don't want to know." Sylvester replied.

"Ok father." Sylvester Jr. picked up his comic and left the room, leaving Sylvester and Penelope in the lounge by themselves.

"Hope Paul's ok." Penelope muttered.

"Do you think he's checked those CD's yet?" Sylvester asked.

"I'll ask him when we next speak to him."

"Penelope, do you have any idea of who would do this to you?"

"I really don't know."

"I just have a hunch that Pepe le pew might be involved in some way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he's the only person that has been after you before. He might still be after you."

"He knows that I'm with you though."

"That doesn't mean that he's not interested in you."

"But he was never intentionally threatening when he was after me before. Although I was freaked out by his smell and advances, I always knew that he meant me no harm."

"I see your point, but that doesn't answer the question as to who would want to be after you."

"I get the feeling that Bruce might have something to do with it."

"That guy in the flats?"

"Yeah. He's been forgetting his keys and needing me to let him back in a lot recently."

"How often?"

"3 times in one week." Sylvester and Penelope both laughed at the thought. Before the conversation could continue, there was a knock on the door. This sent a shiver down Penelope's spine, even though this was Sylvester's house. She was suddenly worried that the stalker had followed her to this house just to follow her. Sylvester still got up to answer the door. Penelope remained seated on the sofa and just waited to see what would happen. Her heart was racing, even though it was irrational. There was no reason to be scared at Sylvester's house, but she couldn't help it. She could hear a bit of a conversation from the door. Eventually, Sylvester returned into the lounge, followed by Daffy, Melissa and Zach. Melissa was carrying her precious egg in her arms. Penelope gave a sigh of relief inwardly.

"Hello Daffy, Melissa and Zach." Penelope greeted.

"Hi there Penelope." Daffy greeted.

"How are you?" Melissa asked. Penelope became rather nervous. She looked down and hid her face.

"Erm, I'm not feeling fine." Penelope said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to say in front of Zach. It will traumatise him." Zach's ears twitched when he heard this. To him, it meant trouble.

"Well, if we go out of ear shot, will you be able to tell us?" Daffy asked. Penelope gave a heavy sigh.

"We might as well."

"Let's go into the kitchen then." Sylvester said. The four of them went from the lounge and into the kitchen. They closed the door behind them so Zach couldn't hear them; at least that's what they thought.

"Last night, I discovered that I'm got a stalker." Penelope said to Daffy and Melissa. Daffy and Melissa gasped. Melissa nearly dropped the egg she was holding but maintained a grip on it.

"A stalker?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah. I moved out of my house this morning to try and evade him."

"How well is it going so far?" Daffy asked.

"It's too early to say."

* * *

Penelope's mobile phone, which was on the table in the kitchen, went off at that moment. Penelope began to sweat. She suddenly feared that it would be her stalker on the phone. Sylvester went over to the phone and had a look at the number that was flashing. It was a number that he recognised immediately. It was the number of Penelope's apartment, so he figured that Paul was contacting her.

"Penelope, I think its Paul." Sylvester said. Penelope nodded and very nervously picked up her phone and answered it. To her relief, and as Sylvester had thought, it was Paul on the other end of the phone.

"Hi Penelope." Paul greeted over the phone. Penelope gave a sigh of relief before speaking.

"Hi Paul."

"Penelope, there's a few things that I need to say."

"Go ahead."

"Firstly, I've checked those CD's that came through the post."

"And what was on them?"

"One was from the Stalker. I dare not say what was on it."

"It doesn't sound nice."

"It wasn't nice. It even made me feel sick."

"What about the other?"

"That was from Pepe le pew. He was saying that someone had told him to keep away from you. He feared that someone was after you."

"Then why didn't he tell me during the disco night?"

"He was there was he?"

"Yeah. Why didn't he tell me then?"

"I really don't know."

"Another reason to suspect him in my opinion." Sylvester said.

"Was there anything else?" Penelope asked.

"Two more things. Firstly, there was a love message from someone called Claude cat." Paul replied.

"I know that guy. He's one of Sylvester's friends. He has a crush on me?"

"He sent you a bouquet with a romantic message, even though I don't think it's a very good one."

"Well he's out of luck. I belong to Sylvester."

"I know that."

"Anything else?"

"There is one more thing, but you won't like it."

"It doesn't sound like you have good news."

"Penelope… I found spy cameras in your apartment." Penelope's heart skipped a beat. She had no idea that there were cameras in her apartment. This meant that she was being watched constantly.

"In… what rooms did you find these cameras?"

"All of them. There was even one in your shower." Penelope's heart skipped another beat. Her stalker was also watching her shower. This meant that she had seen her in the shower, something that spooked her out completely. She did not know what to say.

"Penelope. Have you had any builders' in recently?" Paul asked. Penelope didn't reply to that question.

"I'll call you later." Penelope said. She hung up the phone, sat down on the floor and buried her head in her hands. Sylvester, Daffy and Melissa had heard this conversation. They were stunned into silence, until Sylvester broke the silence.

"What do we do now?"


	5. Still being followed

**Still being followed**

Later on that day, Sylvester, Penelope and Sylvester Jr. were sitting at the dining table having some dinner. Penelope had been stricken by the news that there were cameras in her apartment. She had remained in the guest room, remaining silent for pretty much for the rest of the day. She really did not know what to do. She was also trying to figure out who would want to be stalking her. She had a few suspects in her mind but couldn't decide on who was the most eligible suspect out of the lot. She had never felt this scared for several years. She had been able to pluck up the courage to go down to actually have dinner. She had deliberately left mobile phone in her room so she would not be able to answer it if the stalker did ring. At the table, she was constantly looking around the room, almost as if she was looking for cameras in the room. Sylvester Jr. was getting incredibly curious as to her behaviour. He had known Penelope for quite a while but had never seen her act like this before.

"Penelope, are you sure you're ok?" Sylvester Jr. asked.

"Son, Penelope is fine." Sylvester replied.

"Clearly she's not father. Even I can tell that something is wrong."

"I'm going through some trauma. That's all I'll say." Penelope said.

"You'd best not know what's going on." Sylvester added.

"Ok father." Sylvester Jr. replied.

"Penelope, what did you want to do after dinner?" Sylvester asked.

"Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" Penelope asked.

"Because I was taking my son to see a friend after dinner."

"I see."

"I was wondering whether you wanted to come with us or stay here."

"Were you going with him and stay for a while or were you just going to drop him off and then come back?"

"I was just going to drop him off and come back." Penelope had a little think. She felt secure when she was around Sylvester but felt insecure when she was alone. On the other hand, she felt secure when she was inside but insecure when outside. She did need to speak to her brother though, to see if he had found anything out recently. With this in mind, she made her decision.

"I'll stay here."

"Will you be ok?"

"I need to contact my brother anyway."

"Ok then. You can give me a call if something goes wrong."

"You are making me curious as to what's going on." Sylvester Jr. said.

"Like I said before, it would be better if you didn't know about it." Sylvester replied.

"If you say so father."

* * *

At the same time, Paul was having dinner himself. He had successfully removed all of the cameras that he had found. They had all been placed on the table next to his meal. The cameras were very small and they had obviously been purchased from ACME. Paul could tell this because of the ACME logo on the side of the cameras. They didn't have a tape inside and had a wireless link to somewhere. So far, he had not been able to figure out who could have placed them in Penelope's apartment. The only thought he had was whether Penelope had had builders recently, but Penelope never answered that question when he had asked her before. He intended to ask the same question next time he spoke to her. He had the TV on while he was eating. There was not much on the TV so he had the news on. It had been fairly quiet other than Penelope's stalker, which wasn't on the news. Paul was slightly anxious about what was going to happen now. The stalker was bound to realise that his cameras had been found since Paul had removed them. He was wondering whether he had placed himself in danger. While he was pondering this, there was a knock on the door. He paused eating, went over to the door, grabbed the spare keys and opened the door. It was Bruce at the door. He was a little surprised that Penelope wasn't at the door.

"Hi Paul, is Penelope around?" Bruce asked.

"No. She's with her boyfriend for a few days. I'm taking over from her." Paul replied.

"Is this because of her stalker?"

"How do you know of that?"

"The post lady told me."

"I knew I shouldn't have told her."

"Can I help you out in any way?"

"Well, do you remember Penelope getting any builders in recently?" Bruce had a think for a moment. He then remembered something.

"She did get a builder in about a week ago to sort out some electric fault in the room directly above hers."

"Do you know the name of the building company that did it?"

"No, but I do know the builder who did the work."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Bill. He's a good friend of mine. We go out playing snooker on a regular basis."

"Hmm, any idea where he's been recently?"

"He went on a trip about five of days ago. He didn't say where he was going. Since then, I've lost contact with him"

"Ok. Thanks for your help." There was something about Bruce's tone of voice and look in his eyes that to Paul that his story might be a lie, but without any evidence, he couldn't do anything about it, unless he could find some evidence to prove it if he found the opportunity.

"Maybe you could help me out?" Bruce asked. Paul guessed what he needed and picked out the master set of keys from the nearby cupboard.

"You really need to be less forgetful." Bruce and Paul just laughed, though Bruce's was nervous laughter. Paul went to Bruce's room and unlocked it for him.

"Thanks Paul. Hope your sister's stalker is caught." Bruce said as he walked back inside. As Paul began walking back to Penelope's apartment, he had a glance back to Bruce's apartment room. He had made up his mind. He wanted to confirm that Bruce had no part in this. Some evidence suggested that he might have something to do with it.

"As soon as he goes out, I'm going to search his room." Paul thought to himself.

* * *

While Sylvester was taking Sylvester Jr. to see his friend, Penelope was sitting in the lounge with the TV on. She had still left her phone in her room just in case the stalker tried to call her. It was getting dark now and she had closed the curtains. This made her feel a little bit more secure. She had a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She was going to drink this and then give Paul a ring to see if there had been any more developments at his end. She was just watching a collection of Looney Tunes cartoons for the moment. She was also thinking about what had been happening over the past couple of days. She was praying that her stalker would be caught relatively soon, but she still had no idea of who would want to stalk her. Her primary thought was Bruce but she had no evidence against him. She couldn't think of anybody else though. She drank some more of her hot chocolate and, for some reason that she couldn't understand; she began brainstorming possible suspects to herself. Claude came to mind during this brainstorm, mainly because of the fact that Paul had told her that he had sent her a romantic message. She was curious as to what that message said, but she forgot to ask Paul. She decided to ask him when she would speak to him. She finished her hot chocolate during this brainstorm and stood up to go over to the phone when all of a sudden, all power suddenly failed. Lights went down, the TV turned off. Everything had suddenly died simultaneously.

"Great, what a time for a power cut." Penelope moaned to herself. She pulled out a lighter in her pocket and lit it so there was a little light. This brought up the realisation that the phone would be down as well. If she were to contact Paul, she would have to use her mobile phone. That was in her room so she would have to go up the stairs to get to it. Since her lighter gave off very little light, this wouldn't be easy, even for her. She had to walk very slowly around the house. When she got the stairs, there was a sudden thump. It sounded like it was resonating from the outside of the house. The thump made Penelope jump horribly. She nearly dropped her lighter but was able to catch it. She had to relight it though. She looked all around her as best as she could with the light. She could not see anything at all. She began to shake heavily. She had become incredibly nervous with the whole situation. Things were suddenly going completely wrong. She hoped that Sylvester would come back very soon so she would feel safe. For the meantime, she had to reach her phone. She began climbing the stairs but one of them creaked as she stood on it. This made her jump horribly and she had to grab hold of the banister to prevent her from falling down the stairs.

"This is not a good week for me." Penelope was now sweating with fear. The dark was reminding her of the mansion incidents. She was also getting the constant feeling that her stalker was very close by. She did not want this to be the case but feared that it was. She continued to cautiously climb the stairs. When she reached the top, there was another thump. Penelope leapt five foot in the air and collapsed on the floor in a ball, covering her eyes. She felt so terrified that she didn't want to move. She did eventually find the courage to climb to her feet. She had finally gotten used to the low light situation. She suddenly heard the front door open. She looked down and saw a figure enter the door. She couldn't recognise the figure at all. Penelope gulped and retreated backwards. She had no idea of who the figure was. Her adrenalin was pumping heavily at the same time. She was preparing to run as fast as she could when the figure spoke.

"Penelope, are you ok?" The voice asked. Penelope was able to recognise the voice immediately.

"Sylvester?" Penelope asked.

"Where are you?"

"Upstairs."

"I'll come to you!" Sylvester cautiously walked up the stairs and was eventually able to find Penelope at the top of the stairs because of her lighter. e to fire up the back-up generator, giving the house some temporary power. All of the lights in the house came back on and everything powered up again. Penelope turned off his lighter and gave Sylvester a big hug.

"I was so scared when the power went out. I kept hearing noises from outside. I thought that my stalker was present." Penelope said. Sylvester stroked her back to calm her down.

"It's ok Penelope. I'm here now. But what happened to the power?" Sylvester asked. Both cats went outside and were able to use the garden light to look straight up. They were able to see the lines that supplied the house from the main power station entering the house, but there was a hitch. One of the wires was dangling down, nearly touching the grass in the garden.

"Did the wire snap?" Penelope asked. Sylvester went over to the wire and had a close look at it, being careful not to touch it. After looking at the wire for a few seconds, he came up with a shocking conclusion.

"This wire didn't snap. It was cut."


	6. The vital clues

**The vital clues**

That evening, while Penelope was being tormented again, Paul was waiting for Bruce to go out for the night so he could search Bruce's room for clues. It was roughly the same time that Penelope was being tormented again but Paul didn't know that. Penelope hadn't rung him so he had no idea of what was going on. He was just looking out of the window waiting for Bruce to go outside the door, but he hadn't yet. Paul began to wonder if Bruce was going to go out at all. He had just eaten a tuna sandwich and hoped to have something more filling when he had searched Bruce's room. He was suddenly surprised by a knock at the door. He went over to the door and opened it. He saw Bruce at the door. He began to wonder, as he never saw Bruce leave or enter the building. Paul reached for the spare keys before Bruce interrupted him.

"Don't worry Paul, I haven't forgotten my key this time." Bruce said. Paul laughed and closed the spare key cupboard.

"Hi Bruce, what did you want?" Paul asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to the restaurant with me."

"You go out to eat?"

"All the time. I like the atmosphere in restaurants."

"Oh, right."

"So did you want to come?"

"I was actually waiting for a phone call." This was a half-lie. Paul was half-expecting Penelope to give him a ring but he wasn't sure. Besides, now that he knew that Bruce was going out, he could search his apartment. Bruce nodded understandingly although he didn't know Paul's true intentions.

"Ok. Hope Penelope's stalker is caught soon."

"So do I Bruce, so do I." With a friendly wave, Bruce left the front door. Paul looked back to the window and watched carefully as Bruce walked out of view. This was the moment that he had been waiting for. He opened up the spare key box again and pulled out the master keys. He left his room and went up to Bruce's room. When he went inside, he found that the room was incredibly tidy. The walls were exactly the same as that in Penelope's room. There were very little differences between this and Paul's normal room. There was a table, some chairs, a couch and a TV/Video combo. There was also a cabinet in the room. The cabinet was made of high quality wood and had a lock on the front. Paul decided to open the cabinet but it was locked. Paul decided not to break the cabinet open for moral reasons. He did notice some XXX magazines on top of the cabinet but didn't think much of it. He couldn't seem to find anything that could link Bruce to stalking Penelope and was about to leave the room when his nose twitched. He could smell something burning. It smelt like a mixture of plastic and paper. The smell was coming from a metal box on the table that he had overlooked. Paul had a look in the box and saw some parcel packing, some bubble wrap and some notepaper burning steadily. The writing on the parcel packaging and the notepaper had burned so much that it was very illegible. Paul could tell that whatever was being delivered by these packages was fragile and very important, but he could see nothing of that description in the room.

"What could he have received in the mail from this type of packaging?" Paul thought to himself. He also tried reading one of the notes that was in the small bonfire. Most of it was illegible but he could make out some words. The words in question were 'Video', 'Payment', 'Cheque' and '000'. Paul assumed that the '000' was part of a much larger number that he couldn't work out.

"What is this all about?" Paul thought to himself. What he had found in Bruce's room was very limited. He could not work out anything from what he had found in the room. He decided to return to his room, leaving no evidence that he had been snooping around.

* * *

As soon as Paul returned to his room, he went into the kitchen to prepare some proper dinner. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to figure out anything from snooping around in Bruce's room that would help catch Penelope's stalker. He tried to put it out of his mind and began to fry some fish. He was still curious as to why Bruce would be burning some packages and letters. There had to be a logical reason for the burning, since it was considered bad practice to create a bonfire inside. When the fish were ready, he went into the lounge with the fish on a plate and turned the telly on before sitting down to eat. In his mind, Paul began trying to piece the clues that he had discovered so far. He knew that Penelope had a builder come round about a week ago. It was possible that the builder secretly installed the cameras but it wasn't known how long that the cameras had been in Penelope's room. The only way to find that out would be to find the recordings and get Penelope to put a date on them. Whether Penelope would be willing to do this was another matter. It was also a matter of whether they actually found the tapes at all, if they existed. The search of Bruce's room didn't come up with much evidence. There was no telling what the parcels he was receiving contained or who sent them, but it was curious as to why he was burning them. It appeared that he didn't want anybody reading them. The question was why? There was also the love letter sent by Claude cat. It was so cheesy and slightly perverted. There was also the disc sent by the stalker. Whoever was behind this was obviously skilled with electricity, so it appeared that the builder was a prime suspect at the moment, unless Penelope had an electrician at the same time. Bruce didn't mention an electrician but that doesn't rule out the possibility, especially if Bruce didn't see the electrician. Paul would have to ask Penelope when he next spoke to her. The fluff on the disc was also questionable. Paul couldn't recognise the fluff, and he couldn't call the police, as it would put Sylvester's life in danger. There was also the point of Penelope being followed in the alleyway. Her stalker must know the area well and be a good stealth artist to be able to do that. Paul had finished his food during this thought process without realising until he noticed the empty plate. Before he could wash up, there was an interruption. It was the letterbox. A single letter had been posted. It was addressed to Paul rather than Penelope. Paul picked up the letter and opened it. Inside was a single piece of notepaper, but the message inside was not favourable.

"Paul, I know that you are defending your sister. I know that you have found the cameras that I placed in the room. I am giving you a warning. I know where Penelope is now and I will be going there to get her. Don't try to stop me. Right now, I am seeing the colour red. If you warn your sister, then what will happen to her and Sylvester will be much worse than the original intention." Paul began to shiver as he read the note. Penelope was now in even more danger. He had to ignore the threat and warn her immediately. However, there was something about the note that did strike him; the word color had been spelt incorrectly. This was another thing he would have to tell Penelope, as it was obviously a clue. He reached for the phone but was stopped by a sudden fear. The fear was about Penelope's own safety. If he warned her, she would be in even greater danger. He didn't know what to do. He eventually decided to wait for Penelope to ring before telling her what he had learned. In the mean time, he went into the kitchen to wash up. While he was doing this, he heard a noise from the living room. It sounded like the window was being opened. He looked over his shoulder quickly but couldn't see anything. He ignored it and continued with the washing up, until he heard another noise. This also sounded like the window. He was now curious. He went into the living room but couldn't see anything. He went to the window and was able to catch a glimpse of a black car leaving the scene. It moved so fast that he couldn't recognise it. He didn't think much of it though, until he noticed that the two discs and the letter he had just received had disappeared. Some intruder had stolen them. Paul had to tell Penelope of this development. He dared not call the police just in case it was Penelope's stalker that had taken the items. He was curious as to why the stalker would steal his own threat letter though. He began wondering who did sneak into his room and take the items.

* * *

While this was going on, Penelope was getting over the shock of what had just happened to her at Sylvester's house. She wanted to know who cut the power cable to the house and why they would do it. It was lucky that they had been able to fire up the back-up generator and get power back. She was sitting on the sofa trying to figure things out in her head as well. She had absolutely no idea of who her tormentor was, though she had begun to suspect the builder she had in. She also had an electrician at the same time to do some electric work as well. It was possible that the electrician had installed the cameras in her room but the question was whether the electrician had been paid by a third party or whether he did it for himself. When her stalker was found, she would have to ask. She had her mobile phone next to her. She decided to give Paul a ring. She had to tell him about what had happened. When she dialled Paul's mobile phone, her heart began racing. She didn't know how Paul would react to the fact that she was still having trouble from her stalker. She didn't want him to worry anymore than he was but if her stalker was going to be captured, she had to tell her. She wasn't listening properly while she was thinking so was caught off-guard when Paul answered the phone.

"Hello Penelope?" Penelope nearly jumped out of her skin but almost immediately realised that it was Paul.

"Paul, how are you?"

"I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm still having trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier, Sylvester went to drop his son off to see a friend. While he was gone, I think I had trouble from my stalker."

"Again? What happened?"

"He cut the power cable and I think he tried to gain entry. I don't know why he didn't get in."

"Be thankful that he didn't."

"Agreed."

"We've had a few developments up this end."

"In what way?"

"I went snooping around Bruce's room on a hunch and found that he was burning some parcel paper and some notes."

"He was burning them?"

"Yes. I made out some of it. I made out the words 'Video', 'Payment', 'Cheque' and '000'. I've no idea of what it means though."

"He shouldn't be burning anything at all."

"But there are a couple more things. Firstly, a couple of clues were stolen while I was washing up."

"Stolen?"

"While I was washing up, somebody crept into the room and stole the two CD's and a letter that I'd received."

"Did you see who it was?"

"I went to the window and saw a black vehicle move away at high speed."

"I think I know who the intruder was. Don't worry about it. But what about the letter?"

"It was a threat letter addressed to me warning me to stay out of the stalker's way. But there was something unusual about the letter though."

"What do you mean?"

"The word color was spelt incorrectly."

"Was it?"

"Whoever wrote the letter used the English spelling of c, o, l, o, u, r. Someone from America wouldn't make that mistake."

"So whoever my stalker is doesn't come from America." Paul then suddenly hit upon the solution. He suddenly remembered a certain clue a while back and was suddenly able to piece everything together.

"Penelope, I've just figured everything out. Come over here now and I'll explain."

A/N: Sorry for the delay, I had writer's block. Anyway, the next chapter I will reveal the identity of the stalker. If you want to have your final guess, do so now.


	7. The stalker found

A/N: Reader discretion is advised for this chapter due to the use of bad language. Definitely not for the pre teens, but that's why this story has the T rating. This will be the only chapter with bad language.

**The stalker found**

Within a few minutes, Sylvester and Penelope had arrived at Penelope's apartment block, where Paul was standing. Sylvester had agreed to stay at home while they were gone, as the discussion wasn't for his ears. Penelope still had her key on her so she could get into the room. They found Paul sitting at the table with everything he had found. While he was gone, he had gone back to Bruce's room to salvage some of the burnt packaging for evidence against him. He also had everything sent by the stalker, other than the two discs that had been taken and the recent letter, which had also been taken.

"Hello Paul, how have you been?" Penelope asked.

"I'm anxious right now. I'm ready to give somebody a serious pounding." Paul replied.

"Please don't resort to those measures."

"I'll try not to."

"Ok, so what have you figured out?" Sylvester asked. He and Penelope went over to the table where Paul was sitting and sat down. They began to look over at everything that Paul had. The first thing Penelope picked up was one of the cameras that were on the table. A chill went down her spine as she touched them.

"These cameras were watching me all this time?" Penelope asked.

"They certainly are." Paul replied. Penelope had a look at the camera. Like all the others on the desk, it had the ACME logo. It was so small, it was little wonder she didn't see it.

"The only person that could've installed these would be the builder I had in a week ago. He's the stalker!"

"I'm not so sure. I think that it's a team thing. Somebody paid the builder to put those cameras in your room."

"And that person is the person who's been following me for this time."

"But who is the stalker?" Sylvester asked.

"Like I said before, it's not one person, but a group of about three, including the builder." Paul replied. He picked up the burnt wrapping he had salvaged from Bruce's room and handed it to Sylvester. Sylvester had a good long look at the burnt envelopes and pieces of paper. He also eventually saw the words that Paul had seen.

"Bruce is paying somebody to send him films of Penelope…" Sylvester said.

"So whoever Bruce is paying can pay the builder for installing those cameras." Penelope finished.

"Right." Paul replied.

"But that still doesn't explain who the main stalker is though."

"I have a pretty good idea of his identity. Remember that note I told you about earlier?"

"The note telling you to stop interfering?"

"The same one where the word color was spelt incorrectly."  
"How can you tell who the stalker is from that?"

"Because somebody else made the same mistake." Paul handed Penelope the bouquet of flowers that was on the desk. The flowers that Claude had sent her with the romantic message. Penelope looked at the message not too carefully.

"He's a real tomboy that Claude." Penelope muttered.

"Sis read the note a bit more carefully." Paul instructed. Penelope did so, several times before finally noticing the point that Paul was trying to get across.

"Claude made the same mistake!" Penelope exclaimed.

"So, put two and two together and you get four." Paul added.

"Claude is the stalker!" Sylvester finished.

"He must have sent this note to try and throw us off the scent." Penelope said.

"But he just gave himself away." Paul replied.

"Everyone, let's go to Claude's house and nail him." Sylvester exclaimed.

* * *

Everyone got into Sylvester's car and they all went off to Claude's house. His house was on the northern edge of the town. It was a small bungalow, neatly decorated with flowers along the wall outside. There were two cars outside the bungalow. One of them Sylvester recognised immediately.

"What's Sylvia doing here?" Sylvester thought to himself as they pulled up. As soon as everybody climbed out of the car, they began to approach the front door, but as they did, they heard something inside. There was a very angry sounding voice coming from inside. Curious, the three of them stopped at the door and listened.

"What in the hell have you been doing!" One voice shouted.

"What do you mean?" Another asked.

"Don't play dumb! You have been reducing a good friend of mine to a mindless object for your enjoyment haven't you!"

"It's not how you think…"

"Don't try and fool me! I thought you loved me! You're a good for nothing two-timer! I don't know why I fell in love with you in the first place!"

"Will you leave my friend alone Bitch!" A third voice shouted.

"How dare you! You have been in on this as well! You have no right to say something like that!"

"Shut your yap!"

"No, you shut your yap! I am not letting you get involved with this any more!"

"How do you plan to stop us Bitch!"

"Watch me! Claude, we're finished! You'll never hear from me again! I hope you get a very long prison sentence for this!" After that outburst, the front door opened. Sylvia came bursting out of the door in a rage. She stopped when she saw Sylvester, Penelope and Paul. She walked over to Penelope. Penelope could see fire in Sylva's eyes.

"Penelope, if you're looking for your stalker, the bastards are right in there!" Sylvia shouted. Everybody flinched. Sylvia was so loud because of all of the rage that had built up in her.

"We'd just figured that out, but thanks anyway." Penelope replied.

"How did you find out?" Sylvester asked.

"I found the video footage they had taken of her." Sylvia replied.

"And you were dating him?"

"Until just now I was. You go in there and put the squeeze on them. I'll call the authorities." Sylvia pulled out a mobile phone and began to ring the police. Paul. Sylvester and Penelope just nodded and went inside Claude's house. The first room they went was the living room. The living room was a classic living room, with nothing of immediate interest. The group saw Claude immediately, sitting on a chair and crying into his arms. Bruce was also sitting next to him, with a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Claude looked up and saw the group at the entrance to the living room. He immediately stood up, went over to them and knelt in front of them.

"I confess. Penelope, I did it. I paid the builder to put the cameras in your room. I was watching you for the past week. I was your stalker!" Claude wailed out. He was on his knees and crying his eyes out. Penelope couldn't believe it. This was the last thing she expected from Claude. She ignored him for the moment and looked at Bruce.

"It was my fault. I made a bet with him." Bruce admitted.

"What was the bet?" Penelope asked.

"I challenged him to choose somebody and stalk them for a month."

"Why?"

"I was drunk when I issued the bet, and so was Claude."

"Claude could never resist a challenge." Sylvester muttered.

"What about the builder?" Penelope asked.

"The builder's a friend of mine. He is so cold sometimes. He doesn't care about what he does, so long as he gets paid. That's why Claude and me came to an agreement. He would send the videos he obtained to me. I would then pay a large sum to him. Half of that sum would go to Bill to pay his fees."

"I'm disgusted by all of you." Paul said.

"I'm disgusted that I did it as well." Claude replied.

"Why are you giving up so easily?"

"Because of this bet, my love life with Sylvia has been ruined. I have been a complete bastard. I deserve to be locked away."

* * *

After a few minutes, the police arrived at Claude's bungalow. Claude and Bruce made no attempt to get away when they took them away. After the police had left with Claude and Bruce, Sylvester, Penelope, Paul and Sylvia were left outside Claude's bungalow. They were all having a discussion about what had just happened and had been happening over the past few days.

"So it was all just a bet?" Sylvia asked.

"Apparently so. When you found out about it, Claude lost the will to carry on." Penelope replied.

"He loved me that much then."

"If he loved you so much, he would've pulled out of the bet." Paul said. Sylvia looked at Paul, realising that she didn't know who he was.

"Pardon me, I don't think we've been introduced." Sylvia said. She offered her hand in friendship. Paul took her hand and shook it. For some reason he couldn't understand, he was incredibly nervous when he was shaking Sylvia's hand.

"My name's Paul. I'm Penelope's brother." Paul introduced.

"Sylvia. Sylvester's ex-wife."

"You were married to Sylvester?"

"We split up a while ago. I'd rather not go into the details."

"Err, you do realise that you're still holding hands don't you?" Penelope asked. The moment she said this, Sylvia and Paul immediately let go and blushed lightly. Sylvester and Penelope just laughed, until Sylvia and Paul glared at them.

"Sorry." Penelope muttered, covering her mouth with her hand. Before anything else could happen, a car pulled up nearby. Everybody turned to look at the car. The driver's side opened up and Pepe le Pew stepped out of the car. He had obviously seen what was going on and had stopped out of curiosity.

"Ah, bonjour Penelope." Pepe le Pew greeted.

"Hello Pepe." Penelope replied.

"Did you get my message?"

"Paul got it. It arrived a bit too late."

"If you knew that Penelope was being stalked, why didn't you say after the bingo game?" Sylvester asked.

"I guess it slipped my mind." Pepe replied.

"And also how did you know about it?"

"I heard Bruce talking about it to himself when I was at the restaurant. He began mentioning it on his phone and I just overheard. I didn't hear the name of the person who he was talking to though."

"Why didn't you tell me that Bruce was involved?" Penelope asked.

"I'm sorry, I had other things on my mind."

"If you were worrying about me, you don't have to anymore. The stalker's been caught."

"That's good to hear." Penelope then had a thought. Since this ordeal was now over, why not have a celebration about it.

"Guys, tomorrow night, I want to hold a little party at my apartment to celebrate the end of this fiasco. Would you all like to come?"

"Count us in." Everybody replied. Penelope just laughed.

"Where and when?" Sylvia asked.

"You know my apartment is don't you?" Penelope asked.

"No I don't."

"I'll pick you up Sylvia." Sylvester said.

"Thanks Sly."

"I thought you two had broken up." Paul protested.

"Doesn't mean we're not friends." Sylvester replied.

"Ok. We'll meet at my place at 7:00 tomorrow evening." Penelope said.

"See you then." Pepe replied. He returned to his car and drove off.

"I'd better go as well. I'll see you tomorrow." Sylvia added.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00 tomorrow." Sylvester said.

"Thank you." With that, Sylvia climbed into her car and drove off, leaving Sylvester, Penelope and Paul alone.

"We'd better head home too." Paul said.

"Good idea, I need some sleep and chance to recover." Penelope replied.

"And try to get back to normal." Sylvester added.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, let's go home."


	8. Celebrations

**Celebrations **

The morning before the party Penelope was going to have, Penelope, Sylvester and Paul were all at Penelope's apartment room. Sylvester Jr. was also in the room, but he was just sitting in the corner playing on his PSP. He had not been told about the incident at all. Paul had been using the room while her stalker was being investigated. The stalkers, Claude and Bruce, had been caught and were currently awaiting trial. They had both confessed to everything and the police had come round to collect all the evidence that was needed. The CD's that had disappeared had turned up in the evidence that the police had obtained. They had been delivered to them by a certain duo. The police were currently trying to find the builder who had installed the cameras in Penelope's room. This was probably going to take some time, as Bruce seemed reluctant to disclose where the builder was. This was probably because he didn't want to get in trouble from the builder. Penelope was still shocked at the identity of the stalkers but was relieved that they had been caught none the less. Since it was now safe, Penelope could now move back into her apartment. Though she was unsure as to how long she was going to stay there. Because of the incident, she had begun to think even more about her relationship with Sylvester. Her feelings towards him had grown stronger because of this incident, which was probably a good thing that came out of it. She had just finished unpacking the last of the belongings that she had taken to Sylvester's house while she was staying there. Paul had also just finishing transferring his belongings back into his room. Penelope was sitting down on the sofa with a glass of water. Sylvester and Paul were sitting either side of her. Sylvester had an arm around her. Paul was just drinking some water himself. All three of them were relieved that the stalkers had been caught, but Sylvester still couldn't believe what Claude had done. He never suspected Claude from the start at all. He didn't know Bruce well enough to suspect that he had any involvement. Penelope never suspected Claude either. She did often question Bruce though; because of the amount of times he locked himself out of his room and had to knock on her door to ask her to open it. She had now realised that he did that deliberately to see how much she had figured out. She did owe Paul a fair bit. He had figured everything out in almost an instant. She would also have to thank Pepe le pew if she got the chance. Although he was unable to warn her in time, he did try and warn her about Bruce. He would say so at the party. He was also curious s to what would happen between Paul and Sylvia. They seemed to be doing something sub-consciously when the first met. On initial observation, they got on extremely well. However, there would be no telling of what would happen at the party tonight.

"How are you Penelope?" Sylvester asked suddenly. Penelope was a little surprised but looked at him.

"I'm fine. Why did you ask?" Penelope asked. Sylvester's reply was a little hesitant.

"I'm just a little concerned."

"Sylvester. I'm fine, but I am a little disturbed by the recent events though."

"Join the club Penelope." Paul said.

"But let's not dwell on that incident." Sylvester replied.

"Guys, we should really do a bit of preparation for tonight." Penelope said.

"Ok. What do you have in mind?"

"We need to get some food obviously." Paul said.

"I think we should leave your son out of this, since he doesn't know about the incident." Penelope said.

"I've got that covered. I spoke to Daffy earlier. They're going to look after him this evening." Sylvester replied.

"Ok then. Does anybody have any preferences to what we get?"

"I don't mind."

"You know I can't have white wine Penelope." Paul said.

"I knew Paul. Red wine it is." Penelope replied.

"But what about food?"

"That I'm not sure."

"Perhaps some pork. I haven't had that for a while." Sylvester suggested.

"Are you ok with that Paul?" Penelope asked.

"I don't mind." Paul replied.

"Ok. Pork it is."

"As well as other things." Sylvester added.

"We should decide on what other things when we get to the shops."

"We'd also better go and get it now, otherwise we won't have time to prepare everything in time." Paul said.

"In which case, let's go."

* * *

After that discussion, the cats went into town in order to get the necessary items for the party. They also had to go around other shops in order to get some more cutlery, as Penelope didn't have enough. The group had agreed to split up in order to get everything. Sylvester had said that he would get the cutlery, but he also went off and got something else. Sylvester Jr. hadn't come along for this shopping trip. Sylvester had dropped him off home, knowing that he could look after himself. Besides, he had said that he didn't want to come with them. Penelope and Paul were in the main supermarket, scooting around to pick up the food and wine they needed. So far, they had gotten a couple of bottles of red wine and a rather nice pork joint. They were currently looking around for some other possible foods that they might need. They were currently in the snacks isle, as no party would be complete without snacks.

"What do you suggest?" Penelope asked.

"Pringles are a must for a party." Paul replied.

"Obviously, but what flavour?"

"I don't mind."

"Well, is there any flavour that you can't eat?"

"Not really. I can have pretty much any flavour."

"Since we can't decide, we should just get plain."

"Better than nothing." Penelope picked up a tall tub of Pringles and out them in the trolley that they were using. They were about to continue, they were interrupted by a voice. It was a voice that Paul didn't recognise, but Penelope did.

"Having a party?" The voice asked. Both cats turned to look at where the voice was coming from. Just as Penelope had suspected, it was Bugs Bunny. He was with Lola and Jessica. They had a trolley and were just doing some normal shopping, though the trolley was mostly filled with carrots and carrot juice.

"Hi Bugs." Penelope greeted.

"So you're Bugs Bunny." Paul said. Jessica looked up at Paul and walked a little closer. She then looked at Penelope.

"Who's this cat you're with?" Jessica asked. Penelope then realised that the rabbits hadn't met Paul.

"Guys, meet my brother Paul." Bugs offered his hand in friendship. Paul took the hand and shook it.

"Great to meet you Paul." Bugs greeted.

"My name's Lola." Lola greeted, offering her hand. Paul let go of Bugs' hand and then shook Lola's. He then looked down at Jessica, who was just smiling.

"That's our daughter Jessica." Lola said. Paul bent down and tried to pat Jessica on the head. Jessica just backed away very quickly. Bugs just smirked.

"She doesn't like people touching her on the head." Bugs said.

"Oh, sorry." Paul replied.

"But why are you guys having a party anyway?"

"We'd rather not say." Penelope replied. She looked away to try and hide a tear fall from her eye. Bugs decided not to say anything else about it.

"Well, it was great to meet your brother."

"We'll speak to you later." Lola added. Penelope looked back at the rabbits.

"Ok. Speak to you soon." Penelope and Paul walked away from the isle, leaving the rabbits in the isle. They were alone in the isle, which was a rarity in any supermarket.

"Any idea what was wrong with Penelope?" Lola asked.

"She's just gone through a pretty traumatic ordeal." Jessica replied.

"What kind of incident?" Jessica glanced around to be sure that nobody could hear her. She then gestured her parents to lean in closer so she could whisper into their ears.

"She had a stalker."

"How do you know that?"

"Zach told me. He heard her mention it when he went to Sylvester's house with Daffy and Melissa."

"And did you help out?" Bugs asked. Jessica gave a semi-glare, semi-'stupid question' look. She had another look around to be sure that nobody was listening in on the contract. Again, there was nobody, so she continued.

"Of course we did, though Paul did most of the work for us. We did find some crucial evidence though."

"Which was?"

"A CD that the stalker sent her. There was some fluff on it. It had the stalker's DNA on it. I'll tell you more when we get home."

* * *

That evening, at the time of the party, Sylvester, Penelope, Paul, Pepe le Pew and Sylvia had all gathered at Penelope's apartment. As well as the red wine, pork and Pringles, Penelope and Paul had bought various fish, assorted vegetables and snack foods. Sylvester had dropped Sylvester Jr. at Daffy's house on his way to pick up Sylvia to take her to the party. He had gone to a specialist way to get the additional cutlery required. As a result, it looked very pretty. Sylvester had also bought something else that he hadn't told anybody about. Everybody had eaten some of the pork and they were now just sitting around and chatting. Penelope was having a discussion with Pepe le Pew. She had something that she needed to say to him.

"Pepe, I never thanked you earlier." Penelope began.

"Thanked me for what?" Pepe asked.

"You tried to warn me about Bruce, but were unable to. Thank you for trying to warn me."

"It's no problem. What they did was disgraceful."

"I never suspected Claude though."

"He was ze other stalker?"

"Yep. I'd rather not go into the details."

"Very well." Pepe le Pew walked away and sat down with a glass of red wine. Penelope went to pour herself another glass when Sylvester tapped her on the shoulder. She looked around at him and just smiled.

"Yes Sylvester?"

"Penelope, can I talk to you in private for a moment?" Sylvester asked.

"Sure." Sylvester and Penelope walked out of the room and went outside, leaving Pepe le Pew, Paul and Sylvia in the room. Sylvia was having a rather nice discussion with Paul.

"So Paul, what brought you here in the first place?" Sylvia asked.

"Mainly to see Penelope, but I also want to find a new home here." Paul replied.

"A new home. It sounds like you've had a rough time." Paul sighed heavily. For some reasons, he felt reassured around Sylvia. He couldn't find any explanation for this. He certainly felt enough comfort to tell her of what he had gone through before arriving.

"Before I came, I had gone through a rather bitter divorce."

"A divorce. You poor cat. I know how you feel."

"But I suppose it was my fault."

"Your fault?"

"I ruined the relationship. I'd rather not say what I did."

"I wasn't going to ask you anyway."

"Thanks."

"Have you met any of the others who live in the town?"

"I've met Tweety and his family, Bugs and his family and Daffy's family."

"What do you think of them?"

"I don't know any of them well enough to give a good enough opinion." Sylvia began absently looking around the room. She then realised that Penelope and Sylvester had disappeared.

"Hey, where did Sylvester and Penelope go?"

* * *

Sylvester and Penelope had left the building and were around the back, out of the eyes of everybody else. There was nobody around, which suited Sylvester, considering what had just happened. He was currently kneeling on one knee holding a small jewellery box in his hand. Inside the box was a small ring with a tiny diamond. Penelope had a hand on her chest. She couldn't believe what Sylvester had just asked her. Obviously he had been thinking about their relationship as much as she had. Her heart was now racing, as was Sylvester's.

"Penelope, what is your answer?" Sylvester asked. Penelope looked around very briefly. In truth, she had been waiting for Sylvester to ask this, but had no idea that he was going to do it now. It did bring joy right to her. She immediately made up her mind to the question.

"Sylvester, I will marry you." Sylvester took the ring out if the box and carefully slid it onto Penelope's finger. He then stood up on his feet and pocketed the box. Penelope wrapped her arms around Sylvester as soon as he had done this. Sylvester just wrapped his arms around her in response. The two cats looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They were now engaged. They would tell their friends tomorrow, but for now, they were going to return to the party. Before they did though, they leaned together and shared a compassionate kiss.

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

A/N: Thank you everybody who read this. You won't have to wait long for my next Looney Tunes story, as the first chapter for my next story for this section has already been written. I just didn't want to post it at the same time as finishing this one off.


End file.
